American Housewife - To Have and Have Yacht
by futuremoviewriter
Summary: Amazing that there are no Taylor/Cooper stories yet AT ALL. Well, that's about to change now. It's pretty self-exclamatory, but basically, Taylor and Trip are finally finished and Cooper helps her to begin to forget him until she has. Enjoy!


**EXTERIOR – OTTO HOUSE, NEWPORT, CT**

It is a beautiful sunny day and a knock at the door is heard.

**INTERIOR – OTTO HOUSE**

Taylor Otto walks up to the door and opens it. Her younger brother Oliver's best friend Cooper Bradford is standing there.

Cooper- "Hey Taylor."

Taylor- "Hey Cooper."

Cooper walks into the house and Taylor closes the door and turns around.

Taylor- "Oliver's not here right now. He's with Bree."

Cooper- "Yeah I know. He'd said you wanted to be left alone, but…"

Taylor stares at him inquisitively.

Cooper- "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry things didn't work out with Trip."

Taylor puts up her hand and shakes her head a little.

Taylor- "It's okay Cooper. It's been a few weeks."

Cooper- "So you're not hurting anymore?"

Taylor- "Well it's always gonna hurt. I cared about Trip…a lot."

Cooper- "Yeah I know."

Taylor raises her arms and then drops them back to her sides.

Taylor- "It's good that he's gone to college now though and that he's gotten smarter than he was. I just-"

Taylor sighs.

Taylor- "-I thought after what Pierce put us through, we would have made it through anything else. That that would have been enough for him, but it wasn't."

Cooper- "Oliver said you broke up with him though."

Taylor nods.

Taylor- "I did. I just didn't think I'd ever have to though."

Pause as Taylor sighs.

Taylor- "Guy was a jerk."

Cooper- "No he wasn't."

Taylor looks at Cooper incredulously.

Cooper- "I mean you did the right thing, but I don't think Trip changed all that much. I think he only changed a little. So did you. He started to want different things, he made that known, it wasn't exactly what you wanted and…that's all it was."

Taylor nods again.

Taylor- "Yeah. We just didn't work anymore. That was it."

Cooper shakes his head slightly.

Cooper- "And there's nothing wrong with that. Not at all."

Taylor smiles while nodding.

Taylor- "Yeah. What we had was special, but it wasn't meant to last."

Taylor hugs Copper and he hugs her back.

Taylor- "Thanks Coop."

Cooper- "You're welcome…Tay."

The two break apart and smile at each other and then look down and realize they are holding each other's hands. The two looks back at each other, smile and then chuckle.

Cooper- "Sorry."

Taylor- "No it's okay."

The two let go of each other.

Cooper- "Hey I got an idea!"

Taylor watches closely as Cooper pulls out his phone.

Cooper- "While my parents are in Barbados, their yacht is just sitting in the marina waiting to go back to Boston again! Though they usually leave it here and they'll wonder why it went there and is there without them. We could take a round trip! Be back before tonight!"

Taylor looks amazed and excited.

Taylor- "Really? You sure they wouldn't mind?"

Taylor turns her head and changes to a somewhat worried tone.

Taylor- "What if something was to unexpectedly go wrong and things got way too crazy?"

Taylor turns back to Cooper.

Taylor- "Hmm. Why did I just say that?"

Taylor shrugs while smiling.

Taylor- "That's not me at all!"

Cooper smiles back.

**EXT. – NEWPORT MARINA**

Different houseboats, speedboats and yachts, etc. are spread out around the docks. The chorus of Avril Lavigne's "Runaway" is playing in the background.

**EXT. – S.S. BRADFORD DECK**

Taylor and Cooper walk up the stairs and reach the top of the deck. Taylor is looking around in awe. Cooper is watching her reactions with glee.

Taylor- "Oh my God! This place is sick!"

Cooper- "Yeah it is."

Cooper opens his arms.

Cooper- "Welcome to the S.S. Bradford! Connecticut branch!"

Cooper drops his arms and pulls out a walky talky.

Cooper- "Anchors up."

Captain (Voice)- "Yes, Mr. Bradford. Would you and your date like anything before takeoff?"

Taylor and Cooper look at each other awkwardly. Both then turn to the walky talky.

Taylor- "Oh, I'm not his date."

Cooper- "She's not my date."

Captain (Voice)- "Oh. Sorry about that Ms. Otto."

Taylor- "That's alright. And no thanks, I'm good."

Captain (Voice)- "You're welcome. Should be taking off now."

The yacht begins to move.

**EXT. – OUT AT SEA, 20 MINUTES LATER**

The ship moves calmly across the ocean. The day is still light out. Avril Lavigne's "I Love You" is playing in the background.

**EXT. – S.S. BRADFORD DECK**

Taylor and Cooper walk over to some chairs and sit down. They each have a glass with a non-alcoholic drink in their hand.

Cooper- "Sorry there's no alcohol, but my parents arranged it in the event that I took the yacht. That way they knew my friends and I couldn't drink."

Cooper takes a sip of his drink.

Taylor- "Oh that's okay. You know, when I freaked out a little before that was only because I know my mom wouldn't be crazy about me going on a yacht without her permission."

Cooper nods his head a little.

Cooper- "Yeah I know. You're lucky your mom cares so much though."

Taylor- "Are you saying yours doesn't?"

Cooper shakes his head quickly.

Cooper- "No I'm not saying that. It's just they're away all the time is all."

Taylor- "Oh I'm sorry to hear that."

Cooper- "No it's okay. I'm fine."

Taylor nods.

Cooper- "Taylor I know your mom's got you guys to look after, but I'm glad she still takes the time to look after me too. Even though she doesn't have to."

Taylor- "Well you know my mom, she totally gets off on telling people when she thinks they're wrong."

Cooper shrugs a little.

Cooper- "She's very good at it. She wouldn't do it if she didn't care either."

Pause as Taylor and Cooper think on what he just said and nod at each other.

Taylor, Cooper- "Yeah she would."

The two laugh and Cooper checks his phone.

Cooper- "Well we should be getting to Boston soon. The yacht will turn around once we do."

Pause.

Cooper- "Sorry I didn't invite Oliver and Anna-Kat along too. I know they would have loved this."

Taylor- "It's okay. They were both busy and you wanted to help me. I'm glad you did."

Taylor smiles.

Taylor- "Cooper."

Taylor puts her hand on Cooper's arm.

Taylor- "Again, I just wanted to say 'thank you' for inviting me on here."

Cooper smiles.

Cooper- "You're welcome."

The two stare at each other for a moment, hesitate for another moment and then lean in and kiss for about five seconds. The two break apart and stare at each other perplexedly.

Taylor- "Did…that just happen?"

Cooper- "Yes! Yes it did!"

Both look away a moment.

Taylor- "Oh my God!"

The two look back at each other again for a moment and then grab each other and kiss again for about ten seconds, during which both Taylor and Cooper open their eyes for a second. Still kissing, Cooper closes his while eyes and Taylor keeps hers opened a moment longer. They break apart again still holding each other. They each address each other at the same time.

Taylor- "I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me!"

Cooper- "No don't be sorry! There was nothing wrong with it, nothing wrong with it at all!"

Taylor and Cooper then pull each other in again and start full-blown making out for about five seconds and then continuously so.

**EXT. – NEWPORT MARINA, NIGHTFALL**

Taylor and Cooper quietly walk down the dock and then sit down on the steps near the end of it. Taylor is looking away as Cooper is looking at her.

Cooper- "My driver will be here soon. Should be able to get you home before it's too late."

Taylor looks to him and nods.

Taylor- "I'm glad."

Taylor looks away again and Cooper does the same.

Cooper- "That got really awkward, didn't it?"

Cooper looks at Taylor and she nods and looks at him.

Taylor- "Yeah! Yeah it kind of did!"

Cooper- "I mean-I didn't mean to make it awkward."

Taylor- "Oh no, don't feel bad! I kissed you back! You didn't do anything I didn't want!"

Cooper nods.

Taylor- "It's just-"

Cooper- "I'm your brother's best friend?"

Taylor- "Yeah! Exactly!"

Cooper- "There's also the fact that it hasn't been that long since you and Trip broke up."

Taylor- "Right."

Cooper- "If you're not over him, that's okay."

Taylor- "I am, and I'm not. I just feel like it's not fair to what we had that I start something else so soon."

Cooper nods in agreement.

Cooper- "That's understandable."

Taylor- "You don't agree though?"

Cooper- "What matters is how you feel. Don't worry so much about Trip. Trip'll do Trip. You do you."

Taylor smiles and Cooper smiles back. She looks down and takes Cooper's hand and then looks back at him again.

**EXT. – OTTO HOUSE**

Smiling, Taylor and Cooper walk up to the front door of the house holding hands. They face one another and take both of the other's hands. Dido's "White Flag" is playing in the background.

Taylor- "Today was great Cooper. Thank you so much."

Cooper- "Of course. Goodnight Taylor."

Taylor- "Goodnight Cooper."

Taylor leans in and kisses Cooper on the cheek. She pulls back and the two smile at each other a bit more. Then the two lean in and kiss each other again. They remain locked like that as Taylor's younger sister Anna-Kat looks out the window and sees them. Her eyes widen and eyebrows raise in surprise. Oliver looks out the window and sees them too. His expression is one of shock and discomfort and then he immediately turns away from the window. Taylor's parents Katie and Greg also look out the window and see them. Katie's eyebrows raise slightly, but her expression barely changes. Greg looks both shocked and offended. Katie and Greg whisper to each other.

Greg- "Oh my God! How could she do this to Trip!? It's way too soon!"

Katie and Greg turn to each other while she addresses him and then they both turns back.

Katie- "Greg, it's been a few weeks! You gotta let it go!"

Taylor and Cooper break apart again, keeping contact with their foreheads. They smile at each other and then kiss again.

**CUT TO BLACK.**

**END SCENE.**


End file.
